drink up the winter sky
by Fading wind
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack is late, and Ianto is waiting.


Title: drink up the winter sky  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/spoilers: None.  
For: Day Seventeen prompt at the LJ comm redismycolour.  
Word Count: 720  
Author's Notes: Un-beta'ed. Just wanted to write something sweet. (:

**drink up the winter sky**

Ianto stands under the street light, where he has been standing for over fifteen minutes already. He is not impatient, because Ianto Jones is never impatient. He just stands, and waits. Above his head, the street light flickers on, and Ianto continues to wait. The white-grey sky is slowly darkening. Four o'clock.

Jack is still not here.

But Ianto doesn't mind. It's cold, below freezing, and the weather forecast predicted a snow day, except there hasn't been any sign of snow so far. There will be, though, Ianto thinks. There will be. It snowed the whole of last night-- the snow is still thick and unmelting on the ground.

He has his hands enveloped in soft black gloves and dipped into his coat pockets. Underneath the coat he's wearing his suit with a white shirt but a red tie. After standing still in the wind for so long, he's trying his best to keep himself from shivering. His lips are slightly chapped and he feels for the lip salve he keeps in his pocket. It's there. He thinks about using it, but that would mean taking his gloves off.

He decides against it.

People walk past. Ianto tries to avoid looking at his watch too much. He knows almost exactly what time it is anyway, to the nearest minute. It's ticking in his head.

And then Ianto feels the damp brush of a snowflake on his cheek. It's started to snow, a small flurry around him. And Jack, Jack has to be here any second--

Ianto catches sight of Jack in the distance, his signature black coat whipping in the wind behind him as he ran. Ianto feels a smile tugging at his lips, and he watches Jack get closer. "Finally!" he calls, and hears his voice fade into the cold. Jack looks at him and responds with an apologetic smile.

But all of a sudden, Jack slips in a puddle of dirty, half-melted snow, and tumbles, comically, face-first into a snowbank.

Ianto stares as Jack scrambles to get up, swearing and clawing at the snow. Laughter rises in Ianto's throat, bubbling in his mouth, and Jack, wiping the snow off his face with the sleeve of his coat, glares at Ianto, warning him not to laugh. But he doesn't look very threatening at all. There's snow stuck in his hair and he's blinking snow out of his eyes and the front of his impressive coat is now patched white, and Ianto has to laugh, just a little.

"Why don't you help me, Ianto, if you're just going to stand there and laugh at my misery?" Jack says, shaking the snow off his coat, his permanently indestructible coat and walking up to Ianto reluctantly.

"Help you with what, sir?" Ianto says, innocently. "I could buy you a new watch though, if that's what you want. Your currect watch must be broken."

"Look, I'm sorry, I was about to leave the Hub when the rift detector picked up something, but when I looked into it, nothing really seemed to have happened, so that caused a bit of a delay," Jack explains, earnestly.

"Just a bit," Ianto says, nodding. "It's okay. The movie starts at five. Just as well I didn't get tickets for the one at four. There's still some time." He reaches out and sweeps the snow from Jack's hair with his gloved hand.

Jack smiles and leans close, so that their noses are just touching, and when they exhale there are stark white puffs of air between them. "Thanks for waiting, Ianto," he says. "You must be freezing."

"Warm me up," Ianto breathes, and he tilts his head just a little to the right so that their lips meet, and he savours the feeling of the heat between them. His dry lips are moistened by the kiss and he relaxes as some of the chill in his body dissolves. He pulls away, breathless, and he glances up at the bright street light dizzily.

"Let's go," Jack says quietly, his voice a tingle just by Ianto's ear, and he slips a hand into one of Ianto's pockets to take Ianto's hand. "Maybe we can even grab something to eat just before the film starts. I'm starving."

Ianto smiles in reply and lets Jack hold his hand for a little while.

**fin.**


End file.
